All the Comforts of Home
by Adamantwrites
Summary: Adam is married to Laura and living in Australia; with a new baby, Laura has no time for Adam. His new female clerk presents a temptation he may not be able to resist. Adult situations. All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Adam's head hurt. He had been out to the mines already today, had an argument with the mine supervisor about putting in the new piling and the heat of Southern Australia had beat down on him; that and the yelling over the machinery had made his head pound. But the new baby still wasn't sleeping through the night and kept waking him up. Peggy would often come whining into their bedroom that the baby was keeping her up and Adam tried to keep his patience and would walk Peggy back and tuck her in again while his wife, Laura, would pick up the child and go out of the room to nurse the infant. Adam liked to watch her; it moved him and made him love her more—and want her more-but she had told him that it made her feel as if he was perverse, looking at her nursing the infant and perhaps wanting to take her when she was finished. And then they would argue about sex—they always argued about sex. Although Laura wasn't a particularly passionate woman and never had been, Adam enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and making love to her. He had always been relatively happy with Laura despite the fact that she often took offense at inoffensive things he said or did, but then the baby came and she had subtly changed. Then slowly, so slowly that Adam could never really say what exactly had caused it or when it had occurred, his feelings about her changed too. But Adam would still try to have her—he had his needs and she was his wife—but she would push him away, giving excuses that she was tired or it was so soon after the birth or that dealing with Peggy and her petty problems exhausted her and then there was the new baby and its demands… so Adam began to feel a restless passion.

Adam had come back to his cool office after the heat of the copper mines and the ride back and forth in the dry heat. There was a short line of men, all dressed in their sweltering suits waiting to be interviewed for the open clerk position. Adam opened the door to his office and interviewed them one by one. Perhaps it was the heat that made him reject all of them, perhaps it was his throbbing headache, but he had. He was resting his head in his hands when there was a light knock on the open door of his inner office.

"Yes?" he said, looking up with a sigh; he didn't want to be disturbed. A young woman stood in the doorway, looking unsure. She was primly dressed in a brown suit with a narrow skirt and a fitted, peplum jacket and a blouse buttoned up to her chin. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in the style of the times and she had on a feminine version of a man's derby. But it was her eyes and the way she looked at him that made Adam suck in his breath; he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Mr. Cartwright?" she quietly asked in her Australian accent.

The drapes of his office were pulled against the late afternoon sun but he could see she was lovely and as he did with every attractive woman, he imagined her without her staid clothes. "Yes." he started to go around his desk to ask her what she needed but then his beginning desire might be obvious.

"I'm Sophie Chance and I came to interview for the clerk position." She walked over to his desk and faced him.

"Oh, but you're a woman," Adam said.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "And you're an American aren't you but why should such irrelevant things make a difference?"

Adam chuckled. "I suppose they shouldn't. Won't you sit down?" Adam motioned to the two chairs on her side of his desk.

"Thank you." She sat in one and placed a narrow valise on her lap. Adam watched as she opened it and took out some papers.

Now that she was sitting closer, Adam noticed, even in the dim light that her eyes were of a green-gold color and that her mouth was full and rosy. He could almost feel his lips on hers, her tongue teasing his. He shifted in his chair. He considered that he had been abstinent too long. The infant was six months old—too old for Laura to use his birth as an excuse to deny him; tonight, with the image of the lush young Miss Chance in mind, he would have her.

"I know I shouldn't ask this," he said, "but why aren't you out finding a husband instead of trying to find a job?"

"I don't want a husband but I do want a job," she said. She handed some papers to Adam. "Here are my qualifications. As you can see, I was educated in Sydney and my teachers have given me glowing recommendations. I do believe that you'll find that I am capable of doing clerking duties-and more."

Adam looked at her, trying to decide if there was a subtle message in what she said but her face revealed nothing. He looked over the papers, trying to ignore the pain in his head and the ache in his groin. "Why have you come here, practically out in the bush, to find work?" He looked at her and she responded with an equally steady gaze.

"Because no one would hire me anywhere else."

"Why not? You're pretty enough." He kept any flirtation out of his voice and stated it simply as a fact.

"Pretty isn't a qualification for any job I want." She sat ramrod straight, her spine not touching the back of the chair.

"Look," Adam said, "I have a terrible headache and was just about to leave for the day when you arrived. Can you come back tomorrow?"

She stood up and pulled off her gloves. "I think I can help your headache." She walked over behind him and began to massage the base of his neck and his shoulders. He groaned slightly. "Oh, that feels wonderful."

"Good," she said, her voice near as she bent over, kneading his muscles. He could feel the soft sip of her breathing against his ear; her mouth was so close that he could have turned his head and kissed her. "Rest your head in your hands," she instructed and Adam did as she said. And as she massaged his neck, Adam wondered what her hands would feel like massaging the rest of him. He groaned again but this time it was from longing.

She rubbed his shoulders a bit longer and then stopped and Adam jerked back to reality. She had returned to the other side of the desk. She picked up her gloves and held them in one hand. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you." he moved his neck from side to side and realized that much of the tension in his muscles had dissipated. "You've got quite a set of hands there."

Miss Chance nodded her recognition of the compliment. "Shall I come back in the morning then?"

"Well, Miss Chance," Adam said, standing behind his desk, "I suppose that you're a suffragette and a feminist and will insist on equal rights in working conditions as well as equal pay for any man who might have the same job. Am I correct?"

For the first time, Sophie smiled. "Absolutely correct, Mr. Cartwright."

"Then Miss Chance, you have a job starting tomorrow—that is if you're staying in town."

"Yes. I have a room at a boarding house. And thank you for the job. I promise I'll work hard."

Adam noticed how her face lit up with delight at her employment and she looked absolutely stunning. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "I pay ten pounds a week and after three months, if your work is satisfactory, I'll go to twelve. Be here tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. If you're late, you won't have a job. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand perfectly." She glanced around the office. "Where shall I put my things?"

"Your desk is the one right outside the door to my office. I'll tell you your duties tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright," she said. "I'll see you in the morning then." She tucked the valise under her arm and began to leave. Then turned back to face him. "I didn't get the job because I rubbed your neck, did I?"

"No, but it helped." Adam grinned at her and she smiled at him and the look in her eyes, coupled with the sly smile she gave him stimulated him even more-it held a promise. And as she turned and left, he watched as the narrow skirt hugged her buttocks as she walked away. The subtle sway of her hips made him sigh with desire; he felt a hunger for her that would have to be satisfied between Laura's legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Adam arrived at the office before dawn and made a pot of coffee on the little stove in the outer office. It also took the morning chill out of the air but during the day it became too hot to drink coffee. Laura, Peggy and the baby had all still been asleep when he rose so he had made his own breakfast of scrambled eggs and buttered bread and waited until he had arrived at the office for his morning coffee.

He had convinced himself that it had been the heat and the headache and the argument with Laura that had caused his physical reaction to Sophie Chance. But last night, after he had persuaded Laura to "Do her wifely duty" as she phrased it, he was unable to finished; he continued his actions, waiting for the feeling to grasp him that meant his release was near but it didn't happen-all he felt was a building ache until it became actual pain. Laura asked him to hurry-she was becoming sore while he was becoming desperate. Adam was afraid that he would have to deal with his ache himself, but without intending, his mind suddenly shifted to Sophie Chance and he pictured her mouth and her lips and how she must look in the depths of abandonment, and he lost himself to the moment, crying out in his pleasure. And by the time Laura returned after cleaning herself of him, Adam was deeply asleep.

So this morning, Adam stood drinking his coffee, leaning with one hand against the wall and looking out the large window behind his desk. He pulled his pocket watch out of his trousers and saw that it was almost seven and Sophie hadn't yet arrived. Part of him wanted her to be late so that he could fire her and be rid of the temptations of the flesh and part of him yearned to see her. He heard the outside door open and turned to glance and saw Sophie walk in, her cheeks flushed from the exertion of her walk from the boarding house to his office.

She saw him through his open door. "Good morning, Mr. Cartwright," she said, "I hope I'm not late. By my watch, I'm not but you're the boss."

"No," he said, "you're still a bit early." And his heart dropped because he felt himself stir at the sight of her. Adam wanted her and the knowledge that this morning he felt even stronger about her than he had yesterday made him feel a certain resignation to what might very well be an unavoidable outcome.

Sophie put her things away and Adam showed her what she was supposed to do. He showed her the maple-wood file cabinets and the filing method he used, showed her where he would put the letters to transcribe and where the contracts were kept. He told her that he himself kept the books and that often he would be out of the office visiting the copper or silver mines and that was the reason he usually dressed casually as today. The day before Sophie had noticed the slouch hat on the hat rack in his office and had wondered how he would look with it on. She had also noticed a black hat with diamond-shaped silver studs on the hatband. Sophie knew he was an American and to her, that added to the intrigue of his attractiveness; she found herself drawn to him but was determined to keep their relationship business-like. Sophie also heard from her landlady that Adam Cartwright was married but Sophie noticed that he wore no ring-probably due to his having to work with the basic machinery they had at the mines. Sophie was just happy to have a job with which to support herself-her handsome employer was just a bonus.

So they platonically worked together for a few days and then one of the investors, a large blustering man, came to see Mr. Cartwright. Sophie told him that Mr. Cartwright was in and she would tell him that someone was here to see him if he would just give her his card or name. The man laughed loudly and told her it wasn't necessary and chucked her under the chin. Sophie stepped back at the man's act of familiarity and the man laughed again and walked into Adam's office. Sophie heard Adam say that he was glad to see him and the man said, "Well, you weren't coming out to see me, you miserable son-of-a-bitch," and the two men laughed and then the door was closed.

The man's name was Danforth and Sophie later found that he was a partner in the copper mine. "Well," Danforth said to Adam, "that's a tasty piece of ass you have out there. You bend her over your desk yet?"

"No, nor do I intend to. I am married you know, happily married." Adam sat back down and Danforth poured himself a drink from the carafe that sat on a credenza in the office.

"Happily married is an oxymoron in my book," Danforth said and raised his glass to Adam. "You're a better man than I! I would have had her spread her legs and show me all her 'qualifications' before I hired her, even that little winking hole."

"That's because you're a randy bastard who would stick himself in anything," Adam retorted. "Not even cattle are safe from you."

Danforth laughed deeply. He wasn't offended but impressed by Adam's observation of his large sexual appetite. "I don't know how you can get any work done knowing that she's right behind that closed door. All that sweetness and just a piece of wood keeping you from tasting the honey that's between her legs. I'd kneel down under her desk all day and just lap away."

Adam broke out in a sweat thinking about Sophie and the picture Danforth had painted. He had been able to work on his ledger, was actually concentrating on the numbers and now his mind was focusing again on Sophie's sweetness, of how it would feel to impale take her and he barely muffled a groan. He wanted her, to dominate her, to have her struggle beneath him and he broke out in a sweat more from that than the rising heat of the day.

Danforth drained his drink. "I thought we'd go out to the Mowbrey mine this morning; they've been using that new dredger. I want to see where my money is going."

"Mowbrey, it is? Just let me finish this line and I'll be ready. Can you give me about ten minutes?" Adam hadn't yet stood; he was uncomfortable and after his denial to Danforth about Sophie and her attraction, he knew his body would give him away and prove him a liar.

"Take as long as you want," Danforth said. "I'll go keep…what's her name?"

"Miss Chance. And leave her be; she has work to do." Adam wanted to keep Danforth away from Sophie but he needed desperately to stop thinking of Sophie—all she did was make him yearn for relief.

"Okay," Danforth said, raising both his hands, palms out. "I'll just make a little chit-chat but you can't keep me from fantasizing." Danforth winked and walked out to the outer office, closing the door behind him.

Adam could hear Danforth's voice from the other side, laughing and Sophie's muted responses. He looked back down at the line of numbers in the ledger—debits and credits—but they suddenly meant nothing. He shook his head in disgust at himself. Here he was—a grown man with a wife and children and he had knowingly hired a beautiful temptress who was just a few feet away. "What a goddamn fool I am." Sophie made him feel as if a new world had opened and Adam wondered how Sophie felt about him, if she was willing to have a sexual encounter with him and even if she was, he wasn't sure that he would take her; he had so much to lose. Adam decided that he would have to subsist on his fantasies—and his own hand-until he thought out the whole situation and whether or not he would keep Sophie on or let her go and hire some lanky young man as a clerk whom he could ignore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Adam found more reasons to stay away from his office-and Sophie. He was pleasantly surprised at how competent she was-Sophie handled her assigned tasks easily and so Adam left more and more of the paperwork to her and he spent more time at the mines, checking on conditions and the production. Adam felt that perhaps the old adage, "Out of sight, out of mind," would be true-but it wasn't. Smiling at the irony, he realized that as far as Sophie Chance was concerned, it was more like "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" but he changed it to, "Absence makes the cock grow harder." And then, once Laura found out that the new clerk was a woman, she and Adam had a huge argument. Laura asked if the new clerk, Miss Chance, was pretty and Adam answered the truthfully-Yes, she was, but he hadn't hired her because she was pretty but because she was qualified and, he told her, Miss Chance was so competent that he rarely had to go to the office anymore; he was usually out in the field. She should already be aware of that, Adam said, because he required a bath each evening when he came home. Did she really think that he was romancing Miss Chance while stinking like a sweating horse?

His wife didn't answer and turned her back to him and the next morning at breakfast, Laura quietly requested that Adam invite Miss Chance to dinner that Saturday; she wanted to meet her. Adam said that he would be glad to have them meet; he was certain they would like each other but Laura just looked at him over her coffee cup and then went back to her food.

Adam had spent the morning and most of the afternoon at the mines and returned to the office around four. Sophie was standing at the file cabinet filing papers. She turned as he entered.

"Hello, Mr. Cartwright, I didn't expect you in the office today." When she smiled at him, he noticed how her cheeks were pink from the heat and how the hair around her face formed small, damp curls. She had her blouse partially unbuttoned to keep her cooler and Adam stood and stared before speaking; he had forgotten how astonishingly beautiful she was and he had never before seen the whiteness of her curving neck. He hungered to kiss the soft tender flesh and have her soon into his embrace.

Adam pulled off the slouch hat he had worn. He untied the kerchief from around his neck and wiped his face. "I didn't expect to be here either and I hate to ask, but would you bring me a glass of water, please. And bring the pitcher."

"Yes, sir," she answered turning away to file the last few papers.

Adam went into his office, the drapes were still pulled, and the room was at least 15 degrees cooler than outside. He leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes. The blood was singing in his ears.

"Mr. Cartwright?" Adam opened his eyes, Sophie Chance stood by him, a glass of water in one hand, a pitcher of water in the other. "Here's your water." She placed it on the blotting pad on his desk.

"Thank you." He picked up the glass and was shocked at the coldness, the moisture and the clinking from the glass. Then he looked at the pitcher. He looked up at her questioningly.

Sophie laughed. "It has chipped ice in it."

"Where did you get the chipped ice? I mean this time of year? Usually the restaurants and miners buy all of it." Adam drank the cold water and relished the chill that ran through him.

"Well, to be honest," Sophie said, "and I am ashamed to say this but…all's fair in love and war… and heat… I flirted with the manager of the ice house once and so every morning since, I stop by and he gives me a tub of chipped ice. Al I have to give him is a smile and a wiggle and he's happy. You have the last of today's in your glass of water."

Adam laughed with delight in her while she partially sat on the corner on his desk. "I should have you negotiate my contracts," Adam said, smiling. "You are a piece of work, Sophie." Then he realized what he had said-he had called her Sophie. "I'm sorry, Miss Chance-I called you by your first name. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be that familiar."

She stood up. "I don't mind. Please, call me Sophie."

"Thank you. If you like, you can call me Adam. I've never been one for formalities and when I'm called Mr. Cartwright, I always expect to hear my father answer."

Sophie gave him a small smile. "All right…Adam." Then she turned to walk away but stopped. "Adam…I've finished all my work. May I leave a bit early?"

Adam looked at her. In the half-light she looked like a vision from a dream and he felt the hunger possess him again. The desire for her, to hold her and push against her in order to satisfy his longing. "Of course, Sophie," he said, his voice rough. "But I almost forgot. My wife asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Can you make it?"

She stood silently for a moment. "I can. But that will make things difficult, won't it?"

"What? I don't understand. Difficult how?" Adam's heart began pounding. What did she mean? Did she sense what effect she had on him? Did she want him in return? The words held such promise for him.

Sophie ran her tongue quickly over her lips. "I just…I suppose that…it's nothing. I'll be there tomorrow evening. What time?"

He didn't know if he could speak and not reveal his heightened excitement. "Seven," he managed to say. Their eyes locked and Adam fell silent.

"All right, seven."

"My address…"

"I know your address, sir. It's in some of the correspondence."

"Fine," he said. "I'll let my wife know. Her name is Laura."

Sophie smiled and then walked back into the outer office and went back to her filing.

Adam poured himself another glass of the chilled water and held it to his temples where the blood pounded. He felt he should let Sophie go—now, tell her that he didn't have the budget for it. But then he considered that after Laura met Sophie, he may have to dismiss her anyway if Laura protested that she was too attractive to work alone with him in the office. Adam knew he would do as Laura asked; he wanted to keep peace at home. Work was so strenuous. All the physical work of supervising the mine, checking the ore, having to consult with the foremen and then balancing the books exhausted him. He knew he was no longer a young man—close to 40—and after all his hard physical work as a young man living on the family ranch, the Ponderosa, he had back issues and had suffered many physical injuries that now protested when he was tired. He wanted him home to be an oasis of calm—that was most important to him.

He began to rethink the invitation to Sophie. He quickly rose and went to the outer office.

"Miss Chance."

She turned, surprised. "Yes…Mr. Cartwright?"

"I think we should go back to formal names. I wouldn't want my wife to get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?"

He looked down into her green-gold eyes as he stood next to her. Her mouth was moist; she must have been sucking on ice chips to stay cool. He suddenly thought how it would feel to have her cool lips on him, her cold tongue perhaps even caressing his member. Her eyes were almost dreamy, as if she were a sleepwalker who could be convinced to do anything.

"Well, we do work here alone and you're not….unattractive." He felt like a babbling fool, a young, randy boy who lusted after a youthful jezebel.

"I see. Yes, familiarity may cause a problem. She may think that we…well, that we have more than a working relationship." Sophie paused for a moment. "Shall I still be there for dinner tomorrow?"

She looked at him a bit mischievously, a small smile on her lips as if she found the situation amusing. Adam felt even more foolish.

Oh…I wasn't saying that. It's just…"

Sophie laughed delightedly. Adam was usually so sure about everything, so very confident. "I tell you what, Mr. Cartwright. I'll bring my 'young man.' How's that?"

"Your young man? I didn't know…" Adam was confused and a bit chagrined. He didn't know there was someone in Sophie's life or why he should be surprised. After all, she was beautiful and lovely and intelligent—a draw for any man who was worthy of the title.

She smiled up at him. "He's a friend, a young man who boards at the same place. May I bring him along? That may ease things a bit—I know it would for me. I always feel a bit awkward in social situations."

"Actually, I think that would be a good idea," Adam said but he felt the specter of jealousy rise. Even though Sophie said the man was just a friend, that word could encompass many things. And Laura, Adam was sure, even though she wasn't expecting another person, would be happy to know that Sophie had a young man; it seemed that only Adam had reservations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Adam went into the office the next morning. Originally Sophie was to work Saturdays as well, tying up business for the week, but she was so quick in finishing her work that Adam had told her a few weeks ago that she didn't need to come in anymore on Saturdays-and he assured her that her pay would remain the same. She had thanked him but Adam hadn't been able to get past her look of disappointment. It wasn't that she would lose money in her pay so Adam dared to hope that it was because she wouldn't see him, that Sophie had enjoyed being with him on those Saturday mornings when he came in to finish up paperwork or have quick meetings with investors and Adam had realized the first Saturday morning that Sophie didn't come in that he missed her. Not only was she pleasant to look at but she was interesting to talk to; she knew about the arts and good books and she was learning quite a bit about the mining business, quite a bit more than many of the investors who came in knew. And Adam always noticed that the men who came in to talk to him always let their eyes follow Sophie as she moved around the office pouring coffee or offering some sweet biscuits. But he would have to parry crude remarks about whether or not he had her easily, if they did the deed on his desk or hers, or how much they would like to have someone like Sophie dangling on the end of their cock.

So Adam sat in the quiet of his office and thought about the day before and how Sophie had looked to him and he sighed and shuddered with the remembered sensations. How he had gotten through the evening at home, Sophie's mouth and eyes, he didn't know. Since he had never before been unfaithful or really seen any woman who was worth his breaking his marriage vows, he worried about how to handle the guilt. He was sure Laura would notice but she didn't. And she seemed almost relieved when he didn't try to persuade her to have sex. And that morning, she had mentioned how well she had slept in case he considered taking her that night.

Adam sighed deeply and opened up the ledger. He pulled out the check stubs and started to balance his debits when there was knock at the office door. He had the door to his office open just for that reason. He walked to the front door and two men were there with a couch.

"You Mr. Cartwright?" one of the men asked.

"Yes. What is this?" Adam was confused.

"We're to deliver this couch this morning. Where do you want it?"

"Wait a minute. I didn't order any couch."

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and read, "One leather couch and two chairs to be delivered to you. It was ordered yesterday afternoon by a Sophie Chance for delivery to this office. Now where do you want it?"

Then it dawned on Adam. Last week he had suggested to Sophie that he should have a couch and chairs in his office so that when he had more than a few investors, they could sit in a more casual manner and enjoy a glass of brandy. Adam considered declining the delivery but the idea that perhaps the couch might serve in the future for another purpose made him decide to accept the furniture. Just the thought of rolling on top of Sophie on the leather couch made Adam begin to sweat.

"Carry it into the back office." The two men carried the large couch to his office and Adam moved the two wooden chairs and his desk away and indicated for them to place the couch against the wall. Then then brought in the two large stuffed chairs and placed them at angles per his instruction. Adam tipped them generously and they left. Adam ran his hands over the leather. It was soft and rich to the touch and the two arms of the couch swept up and away from the seat like the wings of a large bird. He could almost see Sophie bent over one of the arms, her rounded buttocks raised in an invitation. He shuddered thinking about it. Then he remembered Sophie's hips in her skirts, how they undulated and moved.

"Goddamn idiot—stop thinking about her!" he told himself. He rose to go back to his desk and complete his work. "Back to work. All hot and hard just because a pretty girl with a lush mouth and a tight skirt works for you."

The front door opened as he hadn't locked it and he saw Sophie, a worried expression on her face, come into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, they've already delivered them…" Sophie walked in and stopped just inside Adam's office door. She looked at the furniture. He stood up but said nothing and Sophie became nervous. "I forgot to tell you, Mr. Cartwright, with the dinner invitation and such it went completely out of my head but I ordered these pieces. Mr. Canwell—you know—the man who imports furniture and such, well, he had these pieces on his loading dock and they seemed just perfect for the office—not too feminine or such—no flower designs or pastels or anything like that, and so I told him to deliver them here unless I informed him otherwise—I was afraid someone would buy the pieces before you had the chance to even see them. I mean you had said that it would be nice to have a casual setting where you could entertain investors and such…." Sophie wished Adam would say something but he didn't. "Because of so much going on, I forgot to tell you and get your permission…." Sophie's voice died as Adam was staring at her in an odd way. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, feeling like a child about to be reprimanded.

"You overstepped, Miss Chance. You had no authority to make purchases on my behalf, especially such an expensive one. Fortunately for you," Adam said, coming from around his desk and stepping closer, "I have the money to pay and I like the pieces but I am tempted to take part of the price from your salary each week." He felt cruel for a reason he didn't understand, and wanted her to feel bad. It was her fault that she was so lovely and so desirable and she should be punished somehow or someway… "Or perhaps I should let you go."

Sophie looked at him wide-eyed, tears starting and Adam suddenly felt like a cad. She deserved to be chastised as she had been presumptuous and exceeded her position as clerk; she didn't even handle the books and had no idea how much money he had going out versus coming in-for all she knew, he could be close to bankruptcy. Fortunately, he was doing well—so well that Adam hesitated to even tell Laura lest she would want a larger house in the finest end of town.

Sophie covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright! Of course, you're right." She looked at him, her eyes glittering with tears. I was brash and presumptuous—but I only wanted to please you. I only wanted to fulfill your expressed wish. I want you to be happy—to do everything for you—everything to see that you're pleased and comfortable. You seem so….sad all the time."

Adam moved closer; she saw his unhappiness, noticed his restlessness. "Miss Chance….Sophie, please don't. Don't cry. It's fine, the couch and the chairs—they fit in here perfectly. Please…don't cry…" He pulled Sophie to him, to comfort her and with her so close, so soft and the smell of her skin and hair, he tilted up her chin and kissed her fully. Initially she seemed surprised and then she seemed eager and responded with a fervor he had never felt with his wife and his blood sang with desire. He leaned own and swept Sophie up in his arms.

"Yes," she whispered as she kissed his neck. "Yes…oh yes." Adam lay her on the couch and Sophie stretched like an exotic cat as he ran his hands over her. "Oh…I've thought about this, imagined this for so long—so very long," she said. She reached up for him and Adam bent to kiss her and she received him with sighs of delight as she wrapped her arms about him.

Three quarters of an hour later, Adam stood and adjusted his clothing, picking up his discarded trousers and boots from the floor. "I don't suppose after what just happened that Mr. Canwell would take the couch back anyway so we may as well keep it." He grinned at her and Sophie, her mouth swollen with their kissing and looking as if she had just been awakened from a deep sleep, lightly laughed.

"Perhaps this was the reason I purchased it—for us. I do care for you, Mr. Cartwright…Adam. May I call you Adam when we're alone?"

"Sophie…Miss Chance, I…" He pulled on his boots. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you—I am sorry. Well, not sorry as I did enjoy it but…. I wish you would leave now. I need to consider what just happened." Adam felt guilty although he was surprised that he didn't feel as guilty as he should, as an adulterous man should. "Let me help you up." He reached down and helped her up. Her chemise was open to her waist and before she buttoned it and despite his rational, logical mind telling him to resist Miss Sophie Chance, he slipped one hand inside her chemise and caressed one small, firm breast, then cupped it and kissed its tip. He sighed deeply—what the hell was he doing? "You know I'm married and that I have two children. There can never be anything more between us than this. You need to know that so that you can decide whether or not to put an end to it—to anything between us. If you decide to leave, I will write you a letter of recommendation—this is all my fault and I know that I will have to pay for it—in some way or another. It always works that way—every action has consequences. And no, that's not punishment from some divine power, it's a physical law. But I swear, if you should decide to stay and have only a working relationship, I'll honor it and never lay another hand on you."

Sophie smiled enticingly. "Adam you forget…I'm of a generation that believes in free love with no ties or entanglements. What is marriage anyway? Isn't it rather provincial to expect two people to repress any attraction they may have to one another due to some outdated ritual? I don't expect nor do I want you to leave your wife for me. This is all I want…Adam. Just this. But I do have more to offer than just falling on my back. Much more. I hope to make you a happy man. You please me so that I want to please you" She stood up and continued to button her chemise. And while he watched, he noticed every movement, how gracefully she stepped into her skirt and the way she tucked in her shirt after buttoning it, watching him the whole time. He realized Sophie was performing just for him and it only served to make him want her more. But she had to leave now; Laura sometimes came by on Saturdays along with others and he couldn't take a chance on being caught. Not when things had just started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Adam sat alone in his office. Sophie was no naïve, young girl; she may very well have had experiences even far beyond and stranger than he could imagine. He knew of the ideas that many of the younger people bandied about and even practiced. When he was young and college, they had discussed subjects such as women's rights and suffragettes and birth control but here in Australia, he had come across any of what were considered "progressive" ideas, especially out here in the bush. So Adam couldn't keep his mind on his work and was about to leave when there was a rap on the outer door and Danforth walked in.

"I wondered if you'd be in," Danforth said. He looked about. "Where is that tasty piece, Miss Chance?"

"Home, I would imagine. She doesn't work Saturdays." He wished Danforth gone.

"Now these are nice," Danforth said, running his plump hand over the leather of the couch and one of the chairs. "He sat down. "How about offering me a drink?"

"Fine." Adam walked over and poured a glass of whiskey for both of them. He handed Danforth his and then sat opposite him.

"Nice pieces, indeed." Danforth slapped the arm of his chair.

"Miss Chance selected them."

"A woman of taste and, I'm sure, tasty. How you can work around such a lovely thing and not be tempted to slide your cock into her, I don't know. These women of today are different than our generation, more or less; they don't demand a ring before they spread their legs and they enjoy the deed a great deal more than women of our age—or at least my wife." Danforth reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigar case offering one to Adam who accepted. The two men sat in silence for a few moments, smoking their cigars and supping Adam's expensive whiskey. "Now, about Miss Chance, if you're not already poking her, I'd like a try at her." Danforth took a deep inhale and let the smoke pass through his lips into the air above them.

"Why don't you and Mrs. Danforh come for dinner tonight? Miss Chance and her gentleman friend are coming as well. You'll then understand why she is…unavailable." Adam wanted Danforth to give up on the idea of seducing Sophie; if she was to be anyone's mistress, she would be his, not this vulgar philistine.

"Your wife won't mind last-minute company?"

"No. I'll just tell the cook to expect two more for dinner. Laura won't mind." Adam also felt that with the Danforths there, there would be less focus on him and Sophie.

Danforth accepted and he and his wife, a rather dull woman wearing expensive diamonds and pearls, showed up to Laura's great delight. The Danforth's were wealthy and Laura liked wealthy acquaintances.

Laura herself looked beautiful, her golden hair plied on top of her head with two feathers as accessories. She had lost much of the baby weight but still had a slight plumpness about her face that Adam found attractive. But Sophie—when Sophie and her young man showed, Adam and Danforth both smiled as Sophie, wore a green dress that was narrow in the hips and cut on the diagonal to outline her figure to its best. It wasn't cut exceptionally low but Adam couldn't take his eyes off the rise of her bosom as she breathed.

But what bothered Adam the most was Sophie's "young man." His name was Harry and he and Sophie did seem friendly, not overly-friendly but as Laura later put it, "a charming young couple." Adam couldn't help but wonder if Sophie got down on her knees before him as well, if she fell on her back for him as easily as she had for him. After all, Sophie believed in "free love" with no complications so what would keep her from a casual relationship with young Harry? Adam hadn't believed that he would have such strong feelings that he was even more jealous than he had thought he could be, but he was.

All through the dinner, there was nothing overtly sexual between Sophie and Harry and Adam hoped that he was letting his imagination torture him as there was nothing obvious between him and Sophie either. She gave no indication, nothing to intimate their passionate coupling on the new couch, their mutual heat of desire and the pleasure they had each received from the other. Nothing. And Laura was charming and kept up a friendly conversation with Sophie, drawing her and Mrs. Danforth into talk of fashions and jewelry that segued into women voting and their inalienable rights as human beings

Harry said very little mainly because he was too busy eating everything that was on his plate and had second helpings as well; it was obvious to Adam that Harry didn't enjoy such plentiful food every night. Nevertheless, he was a nice enough young man and coughed when smoking one of Adam's cigars and the brandy made his eyes water.

Nevertheless, there was a palpable sexual energy that hung over the table. Everyone seemed to feel the vibrations and although none of them could trace its origin, the six people at the table became flushed and uncomfortable, stating that it certainly was a warm evening even though the two sets of French doors had been opened and a cool, evening breeze wafted over them and made the candle flames flicker and dance. But Adam felt it most of all. He felt the stirring in his blood, the fever of lust come over him and as he watched Sophie put food in her mouth and her rouged lips close gently around the fork, he practically groaned with desire to feel her mouth on him instead.

And when the evening ended, Adam and Laura walked the guests outside and Sophie was gracious, thanking Adam's wife for the lovely evening and complimenting the meal. Then she and Harry walked together back to the boarding house and Adam watched the swing of her hips and her tight buttocks as she walked away and he wanted nothing more than to grab her ass and grind into her. He sighed deeply and Laura glanced at him. Then Danforth, after helping his wife into their carriage, walked back to Adam and pulled him away and Laura went back into the house.

"I don't know what's going on between you and that Miss Chance-or even if anything's going on at all, but something-can't figure out what it was, something excited me so much that tonight, I'm actually going to fuck my wife. I don't know if you slipped something in the food or the wine but I'm so damn hard that my wife is going to get a ride she hasn't enjoyed in a long time. She actually brushed her hand across my crotch. But I tell you one thing, it's going to be Miss Chance that I'll be fucking in my head."

Adam smiled and put his hand on Danforth's shoulder. "Just don't tell your wife." The two men laughed and then Danforth climbed up on the carriage and Adam saw Danforth's wife put her hand on her husband's thigh and then run it up to his crotch and give Danforth a conspiratorial smile

When Adam, after locking up the house and going upstairs, went into the bedroom. Laura was already asleep, her back turned to him. He quietly undressed, being careful not to wake her or she might see his state of arousal. He crawled into bed. Adam lay in the darkness and wondered if Sophie was pleasing Harry, if she was down on her knees before him or if she had lifted her skirts for him. And Adam tossed on the bed, becoming more upset at the thought. He reached for Laura and woke her.

"Please, Adam—it's so late," she complained as he began to pull up her nightgown, trying to kiss her, to raise her desire.

"Please, Laura." He pulled her under him and she complied and for the first time in a long time, she found some pleasure with the act. She listened to Adam's stifled groans as he released all his pent-up desire but she couldn't help but think about how exciting it would be to watch Adam pound into Miss Chance, to see Sophie cry with delight as he took her lithe body. And Laura fantasized she was watching as her husband satisfied himself with violent thrusts between Sophie's nether lips. And Laura surprised herself when she found herself wondered what it would be like to kiss Sophie's lush cherry-red mouth as she came to her orgasm with Adam still locked inside her. And Laura groaned with satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Adam had left his house early; he hadn't been able to sleep well Sunday night having been in a state of excitement all day waiting for Monday to arrive. He had thought of visiting Sophie at the boarding house but then there would be talk and he wouldn't do that to her or to his wife. As for himself, he didn't care-let them talk. But he waited until that morning to see Sophie.

As he waited for her to arrive, Adam tried to concentrate on answering his correspondence but his mind wandered where it would and it always ran to Sophie and how beautiful she had looked sitting at his table, her white throat and the top of her rounded breasts exposed by the neckline of her dress. "Oh, Sophie." Adam looked up at the sound of the office door opening and there stood Sophie with her small bag over one arm, a small tin bucket in her other hand and an expectant look on her face. Adam stood up and said nothing.

Sophie closed the door behind her but didn't walk further into the office. "Did everything go well after I left Saturday night? Did your wife tell you to dismiss me?" She waited for his answer.

"Come into my office and close the door, Sophie." She first took off her hat and then did as he said and stood silently before his desk as if she were a child waiting to be punished.

"Actually, Laura said you were very pleasant and she was pleased I'd found someone to help me." Adam didn't move toward her. He didn't trust himself.

Sophie walked over to the couch and chairs. "I brought ice." She placed the small tin bucket on the runner on the credenza that held the decanters and glasses." Since you're meeting with investors this morning, I thought they may like something cold. I'll fill the pitcher with water. It's supposed to be a hot one today." She looked at Adam. "The investors meeting was on your calendar. Is it still on?"

"Yes," he said in a strangled voice. He could barely breathe. Adam came from around his desk and Sophie ran to him and he caught her up her up in his arms.

"Oh Sophie, I need you so very much. Please…" he kissed her hair and her cheek and then leaned her back over his arm and kissed her small white neck and ran his lips back up to her mouth and he gently prodded her lips apart with his tongue. Her lips yielded to him and his demanding tongue. He lifted her up and walked with her over to the couch.

Adam sat and held Sophie on his lap. "I have to know something?"

"What?" Adam looked into her green-gold eyes and noticed the little, wry smile on her face and he pushed her gently off his lap and stood, looking down at her. Towering over her let him feel more in control.

"Sophie, I know I have no right to ask this, but…are you and Harry lovers?" Adam hoped the answer would be no. He knew she wasn't bound to him in any way, that Sophie seemed a disciple of free love to whomever one chose, love without ties but he so wanted her to himself. Nevertheless, should he demand such a thing, Sophie might end their relationship and he didn't want to think of that, not now when he was just finding some physical acceptance and affection.

"No, we're not lovers." Sophie looked evenly up into his face. "Are you and your wife lovers?"

Adam took a deep breath; he hadn't considered this question before but he gave an honest answer; "No. We have relations, if that's what you're asking, but she doesn't take much pleasure in it. At least if she does, she doesn't let me know."

"Then let me be your lover, let me love you. Let me show you all the ways I can express it by pleasing you. I have so many ways at my disposal."

"Oh, Sophie," Adam said, "if you knew all the ways I have, all the things I want to do to you, you'd run so far away…"

"Don't be so sure," she said. Her voice was like silk and Adam felt anew the burning of his blood—the heat of lust.

Sophie stood up and Adam reached for her. "No," she said backing off a step. "If you touch me, I'm finished. Just remember that. Keep your hands off me and let me show you how I can please you. I know just where to touch you to please you. You may be surprised but I assure you, you'll be a satisfied man."

Adam did as Sophie said and she was right; he was both amazed and delighted and found that she knew of ways to use ice that he had never considered. His only response to her abilities was, "Oh, damn, Sophie." And she smiled.

Afterwards, all Adam could ask was, "Where the hell did you learn all that? I've paid whores who didn't make me feel as good as you did."

She quietly laughed. "From experience. I can do even more for you."

"More than that would probably kill me," he said nuzzling her neck. Then he glanced at the clock. "Oh, hell." He unceremoniously stood up and began making himself presentable. "The investors should be arriving any time now." He reached down and took Sophie's hands pulling her to her feet and giving her a quick kiss. "Get back to work, wench." He lightly smacked her on the behind and Sophie laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright. Right away, sir."

That night Adam sat in bed reading while Laura was sitting at her vanity brushing her blonde hair-she was so proud of it and people always complimented her on it. She studied Adam reflected in her mirror. He seemed especially calm and peaceful that night-even happy. His restlessness had seemed to have disappeared.

"Adam," she said, turning on the vanity bench o face him, "Where does Miss Chance live?"

He looked up, surprised at the question. Laura hadn't mentioned Sophie or the Danforths or Harry, Sophie's supposed beau; the question out of the blue surprised him.

"She lives in a boarding house in town, I believe."

"Does she like it?" Laura watched Adam.

"I suppose. I never asked her."

"I would imagine that a great portion of her salary goes to room and board."

"Probably. Why? Are you suggesting I give her a raise?"

Laura waited for a few moments before she spoke.

"No-I was just thinking that since we have this big house and so much room, perhaps we should invite Miss Chance to move in with us. It would be nice to have another woman around. What do you think?" Laura's eyes twinkled.

Adam was taken aback. Laura's offer had surprised him. But then he smiled. "Yes. Yes, I think another woman around would be nice. Very nice—for both of us."

~ Finis ~


End file.
